starlit_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
RnF-44b Ronin Mimura Ignexion
The RnF-44 Ronin Mimura Ignexion is an agility suit used by the Kanaloan Resistance Movement. It is piloted by Major Daisuke Kongou. Technology & Combat Characteristics One of the forty-seven "Ronin" frames produced on Earth during the Devastation War in 2441. Like all other Ronin frames, and all agility suits from the Pre-Devastation era, it possesses a high output nuclear fusion Moab Reactor. Compared to her sister frames, Mimura has ultra-heavy armor, outweighing all other Ronin frames, as well as power weaponry. The armament and armor prevents Mimura from being too mobile however, and is recommended to be aided by ground forces and possibly other agility suits when not in a zero gravity environment. The ultra-heavy armor protects all of Mimura's systems, and there is few that can penetrate the armor itself, with the only notable examples being the primary weapon systems on spaceships. Due to the immense weight on the armor, the suit's limbs are heavily restricted, therefore to minimize the likelihood of the suit falling over, the legs remain stationary, only moving when the terrain demands it, the suit moves on the treads under the feet. When in space, the problem of gravity does not matter, and the legs and arms can move freely. Weapon Systems * Anti-Kaibokan Cannons ** Mounted on Mimura's "backpack", the Anti-Kaibokan Cannons is the name given for an experimental surface-to-orbit anti-spaceship nucleomagnetic rail drive cannon. The cannons are truly massive, and rise high above the frame's shoulders. The length is twelve times the height of the suit itself. Two for each shoulder, they are both single-use weapons, and once fired, must be reloaded at a frame station or some auxiliary frames. These projectiles can rip through nearly any ship armor, and detonate deep within the ship. As indicated by the name, it was intended for "kaibokan" ships, or any escort ship no larger than a destroyer, although during the Battle of Chicago it was used to bring down the cruiser UWLS Logios and bring the battle to a crashing end. When the guns are folded back, and blanks placed inside the barrel, the guns can become a high velocity "jump pack" for space flight, making it the fastest recorded agility suit in space. * Gatling Guns ** Wielded by the suits hands, these weapons act as Mimura's anti-suit weapon primarily at space, as it cannot fight on the surface of a planet due to its immense height and weight. * Plasma Bayonets ** Small blades of plasma can be ignited at the ends of the suit's AK cannons. These are intended to be used to spear an agility suit while in space flight. Operational History Ronin Mimura is the forty-fourth Ronin Frame built during the Devastation War, used by the Pacific Task Government, built and operated by Japan. It was sent to the Free States of America during the Second American Civil War, where it participated in the Battle of Chicago. During the battle, the suit was responsible for successfully shooting down the Imperial America Cruiser ISS Tarawa over Chicago. Sometime later it was dispatched to California where it shot down an unknown gunboat believed to be on route to attack Japan. After the war, Mimura was abandoned at the Sacramento Suit Station. It was recovered by the Circadian Federation after the Colonial War, although was never used despite upgrades into a new version dubbed "Mimura Ignexion". It has been stationed on Kanaloa, and has since then been acquired by the Kanaloan Resistance Movement with the intent of destroying the Circadian Orbital Battleships should one enter orbit over Kanaloa Category:Agility Suits Category:Ronin Frames Category:Agility Frames